Love has No Limits
by jacobislove1213
Summary: what would you do to keep the one you love? would you let an accident tare you apart? can secrets be kept?
1. Chapter 1

Does my drastic change in appearance

Frighten you?

If I let my guard down, would you run?

If I told you the truth…the truth on

Who I really was…would you still be with

Me…love me?

Would you trust me enough to protect you?

I cant bare to lose you…not over something

That I had no control of.

I do have one question…can you keep my secret?


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward…EDWARD! ST-STOP…S-S-STOP!"

I managed to get out in between laughs.

He stooped only to have his lips come crashing

Down into mine.

Now this is where I loved to be.

Once he pulled away, we started into each other's

Eyes for what seemed like no more then a half

A second.

I heard a sigh escape from his perfect lips.

"What?"

"Its just that my life is so perfect with you in

it…and nothing can ever take that away from me."

He flashed his amazing smile in my direction.

I had felt the same way for so long…I cant even

Imagine my life without him.

"Good thing nothing can tare us apart." I smiled.

************

Today seemed off for some reason.

As soon as the gravel in the school parking

Lot moved beneath my feet, my whole world

Seemed unsettled.

I slammed my car door shut and headed off

To my first class, which was with Edward.

With that thought in mind, a small smile

Formed on my petit face.

************

"Hey love." He smiled at me with ease.

"Hey." I leaned down to kiss him before

the teacher turned to face the class.

The lecture that he spoke seemed to drag

On for hours.

The bell rang and it was lunchtime, which

ment I could talk to Edward finally.

I decided to skip out on eating, my stomach

Was still feeling on the unsettled side.

"Hey…so how was your day been?" I asked

in caution.

"Its been alright." He seemed distracted with

a thought. There was a long pause. "Can I ask

you something?" he said hesitantly.

"of course." I had a feeling he had seen how I

was acting.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Are

you okay?" he paused again. "You seem very

distant from me…from everyone." You could

hear his voice crack on "_me"._

"Edward…im not really sure what's wrong with

me…I just get the feeling that something's not

right." I paused. "The whole world seems off to

me today." I sighed.

He looked confused, as if he felt nothing wrong.

We both sat in silence for another passing minute.

"im sure its nothing okay…its just me, you know how

I let things go to my head." I faked a smile.

This was one feeling I knew was not going to go away.

"Alright." He said a little unsure himself, as if maybe he

felt off too.

Of course, Edward being Edward, he was not going to say

Anything.

************

The day ended slowly.

As Edward and I passed by everyone, they all seemed to be

Moving in a slow motion, as if everything was coming

to a stop.

I turned to face Edward, in all his beauty, capturing all of

His features as if it were my last time looking at him.

I smiled a little as I turned my attention to the front of me

As we headed out the school doors.

"Want me to take you home?" I asked…I knew he hated driving

with his brother, he was crazy.

"Nah, ill be over around 5 though…tell your dad that his team

is going down!" he laughed a little.

He started to walk away, but my hand caught his sleeve in a motion

That I did not even feel.

"I love you." I said as if someone was dragging the words out of me.

"I love you too." He smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

For the very moment, it felt as if I was kissing him for the very last

Time.

As I watched him walk away I felt a single tear slip down my

Cheek.

No why the hell was I crying?

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I started up my car and got into the line of traffic that was leaving

The school parking lot.

I was a few cars behind Edward and his brother.

I let my mind wonder as time passed aimlessly.

Nothing made sense…my feelings, thoughts.

It all seemed like one big blur.

************

When I stepped inside my nice warm house,

A chill was sent down my spine.

My dad was not in the living room like he normally

Was, and he did not greet me as well.

"Dad?" I said in a shaky voice.

"In here." He said with a low voice.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw him watching

The news, his face seemed very hard.

"What's wrong dad?" I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Its Edward…him and his brother…have been involved

in a…car acid-" and before he could finish I was already

out the door and on my way to the nearest hospital.

It was hard to see with the tears fogging my vision.

I drove recklessly, probably endangering my own life,

But at this very moment, the only thing that mattered

To me was that Edward was safe and that I could see him.

************

I searched from room to room, getting yelled at by

Other doctors, but at this point I did not care.

"You cant be in here!" I heard a doctor chasing me

down the hallway.

"Where is Edward!?" I shouted back, my face red

with furry, and tear stained cheeks.

He dropped his hands…obviously feeling my pain.

"Fallow me." He said as he led me down long hallway

that seemed to go on for miles.

We finally approached a room, and there he was…lying

lifeless and helpless.

"Edward?" I said approaching his bedside.

He did not even budge.

His heart rate was decreasing by the second, and I heard

A males voice from behind me, he looked at me with sadden

Struck eyes.

"I don't think he's going to make it…im so very sorry."

Well just punch me in the face why don'tcha.

"wh-what? N-n-no, he cant! PLEASE! There has got

to be something you can d-d-do." I said in between

sobs.

"Im sorry." He said wheeling Edward out of the room

and down the hallway as fast as humanly possible.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I saw his face flash before

mine, and he was slowly out of site.

What doctor Carlisle was in such a hurry for, I

Probably will never know…but he could have at least

Let me say…goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed without the love of

My young life.

It was hard to watch them lower a casket

Into the hallow ground.

The strange thing that still haunts me to

This day is that…his body was never found.

And I often wonder what Carlisle

Did with him.

school was never the same without Edward.

I would often roam the halls, hoping, waiting

For him to be just around the next corner.

But I know that im just wasting my time.

************

All through the night, I kept feeling as if someone

was watching me…as if protecting me.

I soon felt something cold against my skin, soon

Noticing that it was not in my dreams.

I woke up in a cold sweat, turned to look beside

Me and noticed an indent in the bed.

I flashed my attention to the open window near

My dresser.

I either took to much night quill, or something

Was just in my room.

To frightened to go back to sleep, so I decided to

Get ready for school early.

I only lost an hour of sleep anyway.

************

I searched the school parking lot for his car.

Sadly, I did that everyday…not sure why, was

A total waste of time.

I guess letting go of the past was harder then

I had thought.

When I turned to face the school I noticed

Someone that looked out of place.

This was a small school, I knew everyone…which

Can often be a bad thing.

I turned my head to look around me, to see where

He was exactly staring at, and noticed that it was

at me.

His stare sent a cold shiver down my spine.

And his resemblance to Edward was insane.

I felt tears begin to weld up in the ducks of

My eyes, so I decided to enter into the opposite

Side of the school.

Not sure why I was avoiding him, but he freaked

Me out.

Hoping and praying that I would not see him through

Out the school day was I guess asking too much.

Not knowing who I should sit with, I found an empty

Table and ate alone…although the food never really

Made it to my mouth.

I started to scan the cafeteria out of boredom and

My eye stopped oh _his_.

The guy who looked exactly like Edward but in a

Porcelain form…like an angel.

Not daring to take my eyes off im for a second, for

Fear he would disappear.

If I didn't know any better, I would swear that he's

Just a figment of my imagination.

And who was he sitting with…more newbies?

And they all seemed to look the same.

Angelic in everyway.

Now I was really buggin.

************

I was out of my seat before the final bell rang.

Trying to avoid any confrontations with by passers.

Since Edward had left my world, everyone seemed

To notice my lack in participation with others.

I was just not in the mood to go out and have fun, I

Mean why should I if Edwa-.

And I stopped in the middle of my thoughts.

There _he_ was again…staring his intense stare.

He was leaning up against his car…but not just any car,

A Volvo.

All shinny and new, like its never been driven before.

My thoughts went clear and my eyes soon met his

Gaze again.

I could no longer take this anymore…I had to say

Something, or I was going to lose my mind.

I walked over hesitantly, and then heard my name

Being Called from behind me.

"Hey Steph! Wait up!" darn you Jacob.

I turned to face him, now in the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey…I was wondering what you were doing later, you've not

been yourself since well…you know." He paused to figure out

my expression. "It kills me to see you like this Steph." He said

with a sad expression on his tough face.

"Sure, ill come over…just let me get home and start some of

my homework first. Plus my dad will want me home first." I half

Smiled.

"Sure sure, ill see you then." He smiled and was off.

When I turned to face the good imitation of Edward…he was

Gone.

Crazy enough, I did not even hear his car start.

God only knows who that boy really is.

************

"Hey Jacob…do you know who the new kids are?"

he looked at me unsure of who I was talking about.

"You know, the ones that look almost fake…like if you

were to touch them, they would just disappear…" I trailed

off thinking that maybe they _were_ just in my head.

"Ohhhh, those kids…yea they seem unreal." He was unsure

of himself as well…almost as if he thought he was

Hallucinating too.

"Did you notice that one of those new guys looked exactly

like-" "Edward." I finished his sentence. "Yea I know…creeps

me out just a bit. Almost thought that I was the only one

who had seem them today." I said as I tightened the bolt on

my new motorbike.

Jacob was the bestest friend you could ever ask for.

I mean, besides always being there, and looking out for me…

He was an amazing mechanic.

"Are any of them in your classes?" Jacob asked looking at me

with curious eyes.

"Yea…I think her name is Alice…she too stares at me." I finished

my sentence slowly.

It really did creep me out…it was just the weirdest thing to ever hit

Forks.

I always knew that there was something funny about Carlisle,

but could Never put my finger on it.

And the newbies looked…exactly like him.

"Well id stare at you too, I mean look at you." He winked

I blushed…he always had something for me, but never came close

When Edward was around.

Honestly he was just my best friend and nothing more.

I felt bad seeing him suffer, but what could I do.

He honestly needed a girlfriend…to bad he likes no one

At our school.

"I bet she's jealous of you…"

"Well I can't imagine why…my life is a complete mess without-"

nope, im not even going to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the cold chill of the wind blowing

Against my body, soon figuring out that

I had never opened my window.

Turning my head to look beside me and with

A quick flash something moved.

I quickly turned my face to the window and

Faintly saw the back of someone's head.

I soon blinked and it was gone.

Stumbling to the window to find nothing.

It was now that I was beginning to question

My sanity.

************

My focus was definitely not into the schoolwork

that lied in front of me on my desk.

My mind was still trying to figure out what exactly

Was going on.

Just as I had regained my focus to my paper someone

Pulled the chair out beside me and took a seat.

I slowly turned my attention to the God like figure.

I gasped in totally shock, and I think he seemed to notice.

"Class we have a new student, so make him feel welcome."

The teacher said in a faintly frightened voice as he got a

Good look at the new student.

So much for focusing.

As hard as it was, I turned my head back to my school paper

And begin to write…unsure of what I was really writing.

"Hello."

My head snapped up in shock to his velvet voice.

Unable to find my words, I just smiled weakly.

He snickered a little and then his face became serious,

as if he was trying to read my mind.

Scared and confused I returned my focus back to my

Paper…only to be interrupted again.

"Steph." This time I heard _my_ name.

Now I was truly freaked out, how on earth did he

Know my name?

I turned slowly again to face him.

"y-yea." Fear flowed very well through my voice.

He smiled a bright smile, as if my voice was music

To his ears.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear your

voice." He murmured.

It was almost impossible to hear, but I heard it.

Shock filled my face completely this time.

I hurried over to the teacher and asked to be

Excused, he must have seen the way I looked and

Knew I was not feeling well.

I was soon excused and rushed out of the room

With out returning to my desk to clam my books.

I ran, not walked out to my car.

I knew it was against the rules to actually leave

School grounds, so I just decided to hang here

In my car till the day was over.

Honestly I've had enough staring and scaring for

One day.

The one question I wanted answered more then

Anything was how he knew my…name.

************

I quickly opened my eyes to a loud knock on my

Car door.

I felt safe to see that it was only Jacob.

For once I actually wanted to be with him.

"JACOB!" I yelled as I flew open the car door

and fell into his big, warm arms.

"Well its nice to see you too Steph." He laughed.

"You want to tell me why you're out here?" he said

with a smile still on his face.

I think I just made his day.

"Well you kn-"

I turned sharply to where I heard my name being

Called and saw _him_ standing across the street…

Staring. At. me.

I turned back to Jacob with fright written all over

My face.

"How does h-" I cut him off. "I honestly don't know

how he knows my name Jacob…and its freakin me out."

I turned back to face him and to my surprise he was

_Still _there.

I hesitated and turned back to Jacob.

"I-I think I mi-might go talk to him…s-see what he

wants."

Jacob looked worried but nodded and headed back

To his motorbike and was off.

I looked at him from across the street and just was

About to take the first step, he was already on his way

Over.

Oh boy! Okay, okay…breath…you can do this. He's just like

You…he's just like…who am I kidding, he's nothing like me!

He was now inches from me as he spoke my name for the

3rd time today.

"Steph." He said as a half smile started to pull at the edges

of his lips.

Noticing he was holding out my books that I had left behind, I

Took the sharply. "Thanks." I mumbled.

I swallowed hard. "h-h-how do you know my name?"

I blinked a few times, noticing that he never once took his

Eyes off me.

"Doesn't everyone at this school?" he was right.

But I sure as hell was not buying it, there was a reason why

Every time he said it, he smiled.

"Wh-where did you come from?" I asked eyeing his appearance.

"Here." He said without hesitation.

"Then how come you're just now coming to school?" I noticed that

I could now speak in clearer sentences.

He took another look at my expressionless face and he balled up

His hands into fists, as if trying to hold back something.

My first thought was what had I said to make him mad?

"I've always been here steph."

As more and more questions welled up in my brain I knew that

I had to put an end to this.

The more I looked at his face it brought back the horrible

Memory of my love.

I knew I could no longer stand here with out crying.

He must have seen the sudden change of emotion my face.

Suddenly he placed a gentle finger underneath my chin and

Tilted it slight up so that my eyes would meet his.

"Steph, please cheer up…_he _hates seeing you like this. Its

Honestly killing him. He wishes everyday that he could just

tell you what's going on."

And as he spoke these words, I was completely certain that he

Was no more then a guardian angel or something.

Iv never been more at loss of words in my whole entire life.

I slowly took backward steps toward my truck.

Once I was certain that I was out of sight, I pulled over

And just let myself go.

All emotions uncontrolled at this point.

Good thing no one can see me like this…or can _he_?


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke this morning with the window still

Closed, and not a cold touch to my bare skin.

The very thought of it being the _guy_ from

School popped into my head.

He must have been the one climbing into my

Room at night…but why? How?

No normal human can do that…maybe he wasn't

normal…I mean he did look like a god!

I sensed an adventure approaching, and I had

A gut feeling that it wasn't going to be easy.

************

I arrived at school only to come face to face with

_Him_.

He seemed to have stopped my car before I could

Even put on the break.

He opened my door for me as I quietly slide out.

"Hello lov-Steph." He corrected himself rather quickly.

"Hi." I said with a sharp edge in my voice.

I was so confused, and kind of unsure of my sanity once

Again.

Just when I thought I was alone, I felt his eyes on my back.

I turned to face him, noticing that he was _right_ behind me.

An "oh!" escaped my mouth in an odd fashion.

He tired not to, but a smile began to pull at the edges of his

Mouth.

I grabbed his sleeve and ran us into the janitors closet, I needed

To have a serious talk with him, and now!

This was so not going to wait till the end of the day.

As we stumbled into the very small and crammed room, I felt

My foot plunge into a bucket of old mop water…lovely!

"Fuck." This is so gross.

"My sister always keeps spare clothes in her locker, you can

barrow a pair of shoes, im sure she wont mind." He faintly

smiled down at my wet foot.

"Thanks, I guess."

He looked back up to my face; he looked as if he was struggling

To hold something in, like his…breath.

"Are you not breathing?"

He looked at me with furry in his eyes.

"Im fine." He said in a low murmur.

"I cant take this anymore…can you please tell

me who you are…I need answers to ensure me

that im NOT insane." I stated…it was the truth.

He clenched his teeth together in a very hard

Manner.

"This is nor the time or place to discuss this Steph."

He said with fear in his eyes.

"I have to go." And before I could grasp my hand around

the sleeve of his jacket, he was gone.

I quickly turned the corner to see if I could catch him, but

He was nowhere to be found.

I stumbled on something on my way out of the closet…a pair

Of clean shoes to be exact.

There lay a note as well, it read:

_Please take these…I know you need them._

_Ps- met me after school, there is _

_Something I need to discuss with you._

_`Edward_

and I gasped, which of course caused a few bystanders to

look at me.

The last part got me right in the pit of my stomach…like I

Had just been hit by a Mack truck.

"_Edward" _now if that's not creepy, I dunno what is.

************

I decided it was best to skip the rest of the day, I could

Not bare to sit so close to _Edward_…ahh that was weird

Just thinking his name.

There was no way that could be Edward…he was dead…right?

But he did look a lot like him…but it couldn't be…could it?

Ahh I dunno!

"Steph? Are you in there?" I heard a knock on my window.

I was hiding in the back seat so no one would see me and

Write me up for skipping.

I quickly told Jacob to get in the passenger seat and we were

Off.

I knew that it was not safe at my house, so I decided to go to

Jacobs.

At least Edward did not know where he lived…right?

************

"What's this all about Steph? You're freaking me out!" he said

trying to stay calm as I sat there sobbing in his garage.

"You're freaked out!? YOU!?" I shouted as another stream of

tears were released from my blood shot eyes.

Jacob was instantly at my side…trembling with me.

"Steph calm down…im sure its not as bad as your making it."

I shot my head up in disgust at what he said, he had NO idea!

I threw the letter at him, and he looked at it for a minute and

Still did not say anything.

"Well?" I wanted an answer.

"Why are you showing me an old letter from Edward? Im confused?"

oh my good gravy was this boy oblivious.

"Edward did not write that, the new kid did." I said in a low aggravated

voice.

"What? That does not ma- "THE NEW KIDS NAME IS EDWARD!" I shouted.

I could no longer take it.

"Oooooooh." He said no seeing my dilemma.

"Ever think it could be a coincidence? That maybe his name just so

happens to be Edward?"

"There is no way that this guy could know my name, where I live, have

the name Edward, and look _just_ like him and it not have anything to

do with _my_ Edward." I spat.

"Wait…what do you mean he knows where you live? He's been to your house?"

"Multiple times…" I trailed off.

"So you invited him?"

"Not…exactly." I hesitated on telling him this for one fear.

Jacob pondered it for a second and then spoke with utter furry.

"what do u mean Steph!?"

and it was that reason exactly.

"I mean…he's been sneaking into my window at night, watching me

sleep…or sleeping with me…I don't real- "WHAT!? Oh that's it! That

fuckers done!" he yelled as he stormed out of the garage.

"Jacob WAIT!" I yelled chasing after him.

This was what I was afraid of; he's always had anger problems.

"Jacob I don't know if it's him for sure, but I have a pretty good hunch

that it is!"

"Then let me murder the pervert!" he shouted still heading for his other

Motorbike, since he left his at the school.

"JACOB! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" he turned to face me, anger in every

crease of his very tan face.

"Just take it easy, im still in one piece and I feel fine, so he has not

hurt me…lets try and get the real story before any murders take

place…please?" I asked in a soft calm voice.

He calmed his face and took a deep breath. "Okay…but im keeping

A closer eye on you Steph…it would kill me to see anything bad

Happen to you." He said as a smiled crept onto his face.

************

I drove myself home, but I promised Jacob that I would call

Once I got home safely.

I parked my truck in its usual spot and was headed for the

Front door.

I was actually glad that Charlie was not home, not in the

Mood for another lecture about his boring day in the police

Force.

So its not a lecture, but it sure feels like one.

I ran straight upstairs to feel a slight chill fall across my body.

My door was already cracked, so I kicked it open and threw my

Stuff on the floor next to my desk.

Noticing the window was open freaked me out in the slightest bit.

I scanned my room, but found nothing…at first.

As I turned my back to the window I felt someone's ice cold hands

Cover softly over my mouth as I heard a quiet whisper in my ear.

"Steph, please. Don't. Scream."


	6. Chapter 6

I was ready to scream even though he told me

Not to, but he tightened his grip on my mouth.

It hurt really bad…it felt like my jaw was crushing

Beneath his hand.

I was so in shock that I passed out

************

Flash backs were in my head, coming and going so fast

that I could not get a good look at them all.

The last picture stuck with me though, and it was the clearest…

It was Edward, in all his beauty, smiling at

Me.

"Steph." I heard a God like voice saying my name in panic.

I was not sure if this was part of my flashbacks or not…

Was I dying?

"Steph…please wake up." I heard it again, this time more clear.

I faintly opened my eyes, the bright light blinded me in the

Process.

I quickly blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

And it was then that my eyes lay upon _his_.

His face was close to mine…so close that I could smell his breath.

It was sweet, like candy…and yet bitter, like a cold night.

"Steph…im sorry I startled you." He whispered in a low voice.

It took me a minute to regain my consciousness, and find those things

You call words.

"what the fuck are you doing in my ROOM!?" I shouted maybe a little

to high.

He looked a little taken back by my new octave.

"Im sorry…I needed to talk to you…and you never waited for me

after school, so I was worried that maybe something had happened

to you." He said with all honesty.

"Oh…well I went over to a friends house, not that its any of your

business!"

"Jacob." He said in a whisper.

"H-how did you know that? Have u been fallowing me!?" I was more

concerned about his obsession with me then my sanity at this point.

"I feel very protective. Of. You." He let the words slowly

poor out between his lips.

"Why? You don't even know me!" I spat

he laughed a little…and he smiled a smile that resembled the one I loved

that Edward used to wear…it was sickening.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" he said as a smile began to pull

at the edge of his mouth

"This is going to sound silly, bu-but you remind me of…someone

that was very close to me." I was starting to not believe it myself.

"I don't think it's silly." He said as all emotion left his face.

"W-w-what are you saying?" I felt tears welding up.

"Im saying that maybe I am who you think I am…maybe its not so far

fetched."

Tears started to roll down my face. "Edward? My Edward?" I said almost unable to hear,

But somehow he heard it.

"Iv missed you love." I flinched a little…and I completely lost it.

"What happened to you!?" I was taken over with pain.

He sighed. "I can't tell you that…you have to figure it out on your own."

"What?! W-why can't you tell me? What's going on Edward?!" I began to

shout again.

"Steph, just calm down okay, I promise that everything is going to be fine…

you just have to trust me…do you trust me?" he was completely focused on

my face…trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? What the fuck Edward!? You've changed…and the

worst part is that you can't even tell me what's going on."

"Steph, im here…isn't that enough!?" he began to shout a little, which was unlike

him.

"I dunno." I lowered my voice.

He slowly moved closer to me, wrapping arm around me, and then the other.

Now bringing me into a full hug.

I rested my head against his chest, noticing one of the most important parts

Of him missing…his heart.

I looked up at him, his face looked hard…like he was yet again holding his

Breath.

"I have to go." And just like that he hopped out my window and vanished.

************

I drove to Jacobs house that night, unable to wait till morning

to tell him about everything.

"Jacob? You in here?!" I shouted running towards his garage in the

back.

"Steph? What's wrong!?" he obviously saw my red face.

"Its. Its. Its. Edward!"

"What about him?"

"He's…back."

Jacob stood there a minute and then began to laugh.

"JACOB! Im not kidding!" I shouted, this was no laughing matter.

He looked taken back. "What are you talking about?"

"JACOB! Remember Edward…from school…the one you wanted to

kill? Yea, he's EDWARD as in MY EDWARD!" scary, but true.

He made a crazed looking face. "How-oh wait! The cold ones." He

Whispered.

"Cold ones?"

he sighed. "And I thought that Carlisle was the only one." He whispered

again.

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Carlisle have

to do with this…oh wait! Maybe that's why he took him away so fast that

night in the hospital."

"Wait? Carlisle took him? Then he's definitely a cold one."

"What is the "cold one" stuff?"

he took my hand, and we walked over to his car to sit inside…it was raining

pretty hard outside.

"Do you remember all those stories that my dad used to tell us when we

were kids? Well supposedly they are true legends…I was not so sure…until

now."

"So what are they!?"

"One word…vampires." Jacob said with a scary smirk on his face.

He always was good at freakin me out with stuff like this.

"No way."

"Yes! Tell me…do his eyes change colors? Does he jump back when he gets

to close to you? Does he always seem to hold his breath around you? Is his skin

ice cold and pale white? Does he have a heart beat?"

as he listed off these things, they all fit exactly to Edward.

He was indeed a vampire.

"And Carlisle must have saved Edward by turning him into a vampire." I turned

myself to face the window. "Thanks Carlisle."

"Steph…one thing though…you have to be careful…I don't trust the Cullens."

I huffed. "I will Jacob…besides, this is Edward we are talking about…what

Could go wrong?" Right?

************

That day in biology I told Edward to meet me just outside the school.

I was ready to confront him on what he _really_ was.

I fallowed him towards the woods that laid just outside our school.

Im guessing he wanted to make sure that no one else was around to

Hear our conversation.

I fallowed him till he came to a complete stop. "you have something to

Say love?"

_Love_, that hit me hard. I took a deep breath and found my voice. "you

Don't have a heart beat…your hold your breath when im around. You get

Tense when I make a move towards you. Your skin is ice cold and pale white.

You don't go into the sunlight, and your family keeps to themselves."

"Say it."

"You're a vampire."

A small smile crept up on his face; he seemed pleased to not have to

Hide his new life. "Do you still trust me?"

I turned myself to face him. "Of course." But I will admit, I was scared.

"Good…now you have so much to get caught up on." He said with such

relief.

I smiled too.

I ran over to give him a tight hug; I did not care if he didn't like it.

Not even thinking I leaned up to face him and pressed my warm lips

Against his cold hard ones.

This kiss was different, but I expected it.

He was so taken back by my force that he pushed himself away from me.

Vanishing so quickly that I lost where he had gone off too.

"Edward…I-im sorry." I knew I should have taken it slower.

I kept looking around for him, soon laying my eyes on his…he was sitting

in the tree.

His face was so hard with frustration and sadness…and yet filled with

Hunger and desire.

"You have to take it slow Steph, I don't know my boundaries…I don't

know how much I can handle without…hurting you."

_Hurting me_? There was obviously a lot I needed to learn.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Edward stayed over. We ended up talking the night away. We covered everything from what they eat to how they never sleep. He also explained why its so hard for him to be near me, its my sweet sent…its sends him in a frenzy, and that its something he's going to have to learn how to control for my safety.

"So, can anyone become a vampire?"

"Yes, but we don't just change people for the hell of it, they have to be dying, and willing to let us make the change."

I wondered.

"I know what your thinking…and there is NO WAY im changing you." He said sternly.

"Don't you want to be together forever?" I knew the guilt trip thing always used to get him.

"Steph, just be happy for once okay? Im here, and ill always be here, till the day you die."

_Die_…death seemed so much closer then it ever had. My life seemed so much shorter with him living forever, it wasn't fair. He just did not understand my pain at this point. I know that he for sure could not live without me, so what would he do?

"Well when I do die…what will you do then?"

he sighed. "Steph, why do we have to talk about death…why cant you just be happy?"

He's right…but it was a question I would for sure bring up later on…and he knew it.

*************

Jacobs POV:

I could not stop myself from staring…staring with such hatred. He had the love of my life, and I did not trust him one bit. He was one of _them_, the forbidden _cold ones_. Did those old stories mean nothing to Steph? She's so wrapped up in Edward again…I miss my best friend.

"Hey Steph…can I talk to you for a minute." I glared over at Edward as his glare dug deep into me.

"Sure. Give me a sec Edward?"

"Fine." He said leaning up against his Volvo.

I grabbed hear hand, obviously getting a fierce growl out of Edward, it amused me.

"So do you have plans this weekend?" she probably already did, but I figured that id ask.

"Well I was kinda going over to Edwards house to meet his family…why?"

Good, she feels guilty for leaving me.

"No reason, I just wanted to know if u wanted to come over and I can give you those bike lessons you've wanted for so long." I smiled at the thought of Steph and I hanging out again, like old times.

"As much as id love to Jacob, I already promised Edward that id go over…but how about Sunday? Ill call you."

"Sure. Sure." I've heard that one before.

I could sense Edward getting inpatient. "Steph you better go, your vamp is getting upset…I don't want him to end up biting me or you." I laughed a little.

"Shut up."

As I watched her walk away, I saw a slightly pleased look spread across Edwards face, he knew that he won.

***********

I drove home as fast as I could that night, I wasn't feeling well. My body was trembling all over, and that at any second I could just explode.

I quickly ran inside, my skin felt like it was on fire.

"Dad!" I shouted out in pain and agony.

He ran right in, no shock on his face, as if he had already seen this coming.

"Its going to be okay son…ill explain everything." He said as he picked me up and carried me into my bedroom.

This was where I would be staying for a few weeks…at least until it was over.

***********

Steph's POV:

"Hello Mr. Black…is Jacob there?"

"Im sorry Steph, he's still not feeling well, I have to go."

And with nothing else said he hung up. What was going on with Jacob? I had not the slightest clue. It's been almost 2 weeks since I have seen or heard from him. Even his schoolwork is suffering, I offered to drop it off for him, but he said he was too sick to make it up. I was beyond worried about him, and felt guilty for not hanging out with him more. It was just so hard now that Edward was back in my life. Edward or not, I really need to be better to my best friend…I think I might just drop him a visit.

***********

Once I pulled up into Jacobs driveway, I saw him, and a bunch of other kids that looked like him, all standing around on the porch.

Jacob had grown in a huge amount since I last saw him, and his hair! Woah, can we say emo? I was not sure if he would really want me here, but I did not care at this point, he was my best friend, and I was going to see him! Obviously my car was louder then I thought, everyone, including Jacob turned to face me. I could get the sense that I was not welcome here…even from Jacob. His friends turned to him, exchanged some glances and went inside. Jacob walked slowly over to my truck with a sadden struck face.

"Jacob! Im so glad to see your feeling better…new hair cut?" yuck.

"Yea yea, what do you want?" I could hear the friendliness in his voice was gone.

"I-I wanted to talk…are you busy?"

he sighed. "Fine, 10 minutes, that's all I got."

He did not even bother to help me out of my truck like he normally did, he has changed…not just appearance wise, but personality wise too…it sucked.

"Jacob, are you feeling better? You scared me…you've been away for weeks."

"Im fine…anything else?" he snapped. He was much more aggressive then he ever used to be.

"Yea…what happened to you? Are u like in a creepy colt or something? Did your father put you up to this?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No, it's not like that at all Steph…but its best if you just go home now…and don't ever come around here again." Anger ran through his voice, it was like he was forcing himself to say it.

"are you saying you don't want me anymore?" tears began at the corners of my eyes. Why was my life so tipsy turvy now?

"Yes." He had his back turned to me.

"Jacob! What the hell? I mean im sorry that I have not been around a lot, but Edward is back and-and you can understand right?!"

"Stupid bloodsuckers." He mumbled under his breath.

"What? Bloodsuckers? What does Edward and his new family have to do with this?"

"They are different from my kind, and since you run with them…its just not possible to be seen with you…you've chosen your side…now its best that you leave Steph." He started to tremble.

"NO! What is this all about!? I mean you never had a problem with Edward before?"

he was shaking feverously now, as if having a seizure.

"Jacob?"

"Leave now!" but I still stood there.

"NOW!" he shouted once more, but I was to scared to move, and before I knew it, something happened. The person who once was my best friend was now a creature, but not just any creature…a wolf…a werewolf.

"Jacob?" he whimpered at the sound of my voice and ran off into the woods.

This was something that I obviously was not ment to see…woopsie.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in my room, just pondering on what I had seen in the past few hours…it all happened so fast. I began to think that I was living in a fantasy world, which this was all just a dream and it would soon disappear. But I knew that it was all but fake, and my life was changing in the weirdest way!

***********

I was not going to approach Jacob until he came to me…he hated me as it was anyway. Who knew losing your best friend would be the hardest thing besides losing your love. As much as Jacob would annoy the shit out of me, I still loved him…and missed him.

"Steph…you in here?" I heard a whisper from outside my window, why Edward asked to come in…I had no idea.

"Of course, who else w-JACOB!" I shouted and ran up to hug him. What's this? No hug back?

"Im sorry…I-I- "no, its okay Steph…I actually came to apologize. Im sorry for everything that I had said to you…I was just torn between everything at that point, and my pack leader watching us."

"Jacob its fine…I figured." I took a minute to gather my thoughts. "So you're a- "yes, im a werewolf." Wow, never saw that coming…honest.

We spent the last few hours talking, trying to sort everything out. We even covered boundaries of the wolfs and the vamps.

"So, I take it I wont be able to hang out with you." My heart sunk low.

"No no! We can hang out, but my leader Sam strongly suggest us not to…but im not listening to him. But if Edward is around, I probably wont be…sorry." He half smirked.

"S'okay, I figured as much."

Of course my best friend and boyfriend have to be enemies. My life just keeps getting better and better. Damn it.

***********

"Im coming!" I shouted when I heard Edwards beep of his Volvo horn. I was so glad to have the love of my life back; it was the hardest thing to see him go. Yes, it was weird since things are a tad on the different side, but its nothing that we cant get through…its going to take some getting used to, but im sure we will have it down to a science soon enough. I just hope that our physical relationship does not suffer…I miss Edward in that way so much.

"Good morning love…you look amazing" he smiled that new set of teeth of his.

"Good morning…I missed you last night. Where did you go?"

"Hunting…sorry, I should have left a note…im still trying to figure this all out." He huffed, he was just as frustrated as I was…and I hated seeing him like this, I kinda scared me.

"Oh yea…I forgot about that." I said now turning myself to look out the window…I could no longer bare to look at his fierce face without crying…I sometimes missed the old Edward.

"Steph…please tell me what you're thinking about."

"I-I- its nothing…im just really tired I guess…sorry." I stuttered, which did not help on the convincing side of my story.

"Wrong answer…try again." He stated still looking forward. He did not even have to look at me to know I was lying.

"Nothing Edward, okay!?" I snapped…it was hard to talk about it I guess. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him and he disappear on me; I cant bare to live without him now.

"Fine." He stated as we had reached our destination…school.

I waited for him to open my door, still thinking if I should have just told him the truth. I might as well have, I mean he's going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Thanks.".

And just when I thought we were in the clear, I heard Jacob.

"STEPH! Hey wait up!" he shouted over the sounds of the cars that piled into the lot.

I turned to Edward, but he was already gone. Damn you Jacob!

"What!?" I turned to face him with anger imbedded in my face.

He took a step back. "Are you okay? Did I do something…im sorry!" he began to ramble on.

"Jacob! Stop okay…its fine…im just…having a bad day okay."

He took a breath to calm himself down. "Edward?" he knew me oh to well.

"Yea…I guess you could say that." Tears began to fall.

Jacob took his hand to my face. "Steph, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that…he's not the same…I mean he is, but our relationship is…a little strange." I was not going into detail…so not his business.

He sighed. "I know Steph…but im sure he's just as frustrated as you are…it will all work out im sure." He smiled a little, but I knew how he really felt about Edward now.

"Yea its hard, but I mean we will…Jacob?"

I saw how distracted he looked, as if something had stolen his soul.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" still nothing.

I tired to figure out what he was looking at and only found an unfamiliar

Redhead girl.

"Who's that?" I asked, hoping Jacob would answer me; it took him a second to regain his consciousness.

"What? Did you say something?" his eyes sparkled with lust, but not for me this time.

"Ahh Jacob? Are you okay?" no more weird stuff…please.

He took another look her way, and this time she was looking too. She looked freighted, but had the same lust in her eyes. She soon ran inside with a worried struck face.

"Jacob" I gulped. "What did you just do?"

He shook his head. "Nothing Steph…lets get to class." He normally took my hand, but this time he walked ahead of me.

***********

I stepped into the lunchroom with a purpose, to talk to this _new girl_, and get to bottom of Jacobs staring problem.

I saw Edward sitting at our usual table and scanned the rest of the cafeteria for the _redhead_. I soon found her, and decided to go over and introduce myself.

"Hey there, im Steph." I smiled trying to be as friendly as possible.

She looked up and squinted. "Hi…im Carolyn." She said in a low whisper.

"Would you care if we joined you?" she looked up, kinda confused. "We?" Woops, Edward was still sitting at our table. " Yea, my boyfriend Edward and I?" I gave him a node and he walked over slowly.

"Sure, I guess." She continued to pick at her food.

"Hello…im Edward Cullen." He said with a straight unwelcoming face. I gave him a _look_ and he gave me one right back.

"Hi." She said taking a small bit of her apple.

Jacob soon walked in, sitting down with his _pack_. But today, his attention was on us…or so I think. I noticed as soon as Jacob entered the room that Carolyn drew her attention to him, that similar lust filled her eyes, and yet she looked as scared as could be.

"I have to go." She dashed for the door.

"I don't like this Edward." His hands were curled up into fist, his face hardened with anger again.

"Those damn wolfs!" he mumbled under his breath. "How dare he imprint on an innocent girl who he doesn't even know! So selfish." He continued to mumble. I only got a few words out of his whole conversation to himself.

"Imprint?" I knew Jacob did _something_ out of the unknown.

"Don't worry about it Steph, it has nothing to do with you." He sent Jacob a death glare, and the rest of his pack let a low growl slither through their lips. So quiet that only a few people heard, but thought nothing of it.

"Jacob?" I said his name in a questioning manner, as if testing my boundaries.

He growled at me, and turned away.

Edward heard his growl and would have had it out with Jacob right then and there if the whole senior class were not watching.


	9. Chapter 9

Waiting for that final bell to ring was torcher. I had to get to the parking lot before Edward did something stupid…or even Jacob. Fighting for what was theirs was part of their personality now, and I hated it. Someone was going to get hurt, and I had a feeling it was going to be Jacob.

***********

Instead of going home after school that day, we took the long woodsy path towards the open field deep inside the forest.

"Edward, I don't think this is necessary." I honestly did not want a fight over something this stupid.

"I think I know what im doing Steph." He said calmly, yet still angry.

"No, I don't think you do! Let h-" but the approach of his pack put my words to a halt.

Jacob was second in line. Sam was of course first; he was the alpha.

Sam soon spoke in a deep voice. "We would appreciate it if you would keep your comments to yourself…the way we do things is different from your kind." You could tell he wanted to give Edward more then words at this point.

"This is wrong…this girl has no idea what's going on, and what if she never wanted any of this…she deserves to live her life the way she wants." I was still very confused on what was going on, but I did know that it had something to do with _imprinting_…whatever that was.

"Leave that up to us Cullen, the damage is done." He chuckled a little. "Besides, you have no room to speak, you broke the rules too." He flickered his eyes towards me.

I heard a rumble move through his throat. "Leave Steph out of this."

"Jacob lets go." Sam ordered Jacob, but no movement.

I studied his face, the way he looked at Edward, it was like he was the poison to his life. And then the trembling started. Edward soon went into his crouch position, ready to kill at any given moment, I was truly scared now.

"Jacob…now!" sams order was even stronger this time; of course Jacob could no longer ignore him. He was much too powerful.

"This isn't over mutts." Edward hissed before walking away with me in his arms. I looked back to catch a quick glance at Jacob, and he to was looking back, hurt and confused.

***********

The ride home was long and quiet. The mist of rain was louder then ever. Even the purr of his Volvo made too much sound this time. Words started to form once we were inside my house.

"What are you thinking about right now." The sudden sound of his voice made me jump.

I swallowed hard, not sure where to start. "Umm a lot of things right now."

"Im a good listener, and you know that." He sat down on my bed next to me.

I figured that I would start with Jacob. "So what's this _imprinting_ thing?"

Edward looked like he did not want to get into it, but he knew me to well to know that I was not about to let it go.

"Honestly, it's a selfish act that only werewolf's have…they say they cant control it, but I disagree. Its like falling in love, and making someone else do it in the process. He looked at…_Carolyn_ and not only did he fall in love, but made her as well."

I looked at him with a funny expression. "So love at first site?"

"Well its only really love at first site for Jacob…who knows if it will actually stick with Carolyn."

"What do you mean?" this was more confusing then I would have thought.

"Well when a werewolf imprints on a younger girl, they have no choice in the matter …but it's much harder for someone who's not a kid anymore. They too have already experienced their love at first site."

"Oh."

He sat there, staring at me for a second. "I know that was not what was _really_ on your mind." Yea, id rather not talk about that.

"No, that was all…I have a lot of homework, ill see you later tonight?" just then I heard Charlie pull into the driveway. Edward curled his hands into fist and darted off out the window.

***********

Today was different…Edward was not in school. It was a nice sunny day, a few clouds in the sky, but that's it. It worried me that Jacob was not in school as well. Knowing that Edward was probably hunting, and with Jacob on the loose as well did not make for a relaxing day. Although I knew that they both could take care of themselves…one they them would get hurt if they ended up in a nasty fight.

Leaving the school at the end of the day was the best part of my day. I scanned the parking lot for anything out of the ordinary, and sure enough I found something. That new girl Carolyn…she was walking…with the Wolf Pack. She seemed fine, almost as if they had been friends forever, laughing and carrying on. Well, they were till they caught me staring, then they all stopped. Carolyn looked worried, and scared. As if maybe she was doing something wrong…breaking a rule. I looked away, hoping they would just leave me alone.

I drove rather fast to my house, hoping Edward would be waiting for me there…but no such luck.

Deciding to take a walk was supposed to clear my head…not make things worse. I of course, stumbled on a few rocks on my way up to the field, and ran into a few trees…but that's me for ya. I finally figured out how I was going to tell Edward…but I lost my thoughts when I heard someone running from behind me. It sounded like a huge gust of wind…tornado? No way, they don't have those here in forks. I felt a cold swoosh of air fly right beside me; I turned and saw a blur of color pass by my face. I searched all around, running up the mountain. It became very quiet. Then a huge thunderous sound came from behind the tree that was a few feet away. Being the curious person that I am, I slowly moved my feet across the wet earth beneath me. I turned the corner and found a guy hovered over what looked like a deer…a dead deer. The guy must have heard me, his back stiffened, and I heard a loud growl approach his mouth. I gasped like any normal human would if they heard and saw this, and then he turned around.

"Ed-Edward?" I knew he hunted…but I never truly wanted to see it being done. He was right, I would be horrified. He slowly came out of his crouch position, and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve…surprisingly, no blood. He was a clean drinker. He stood very still, just watching my face.

"Steph…im. Not. Going. To. Hurt. You." He said rather slowly…trying to not frighten me anymore then I was. I knew I believed his words, and yet I was still afraid.

"You see, this is why I never wanted you to see this…its not right for my love to see me in such a barbaric way…I hate it." He paused. "Im so sorry Steph…I promise I wont hurt you…okay?" he was now stepping a few more inches closer…still testing his boundaries.

"I-its okay Edward…I be-believe you. I should have been ready to see this though…I knew you hunted so I don't know why I got so afraid." I sat down on the cold wet ground, not caring how my ass would look when I stood up. Edward slowly came over and sat next to me, he knew I was fine now.

"Steph, its okay…if you were not scared by my actions, it would freak me out a bit." He laughed a little. I just sat there…now remembering why I took this walk of mine. He cocked his head to the side, now showing a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I knew I could no longer hide it anymore, it was time I got this off my chest…it was killing me on the inside. Plus I needed room for Jacob and Edwards's problems, and there was clearly not enough space for it all…something had to give.

I thought over everything before I began. "You don't know how hard it is to stay away from you…its like I cant even touch you! I feel like your not even real…like you might just disappear; like I would fall asleep and wake up in the wrong dream." Took another breath, trying to calm myself before the water works started. " Your not the same Edward I used to know." I swallowed hard, going over the lump in my throat. "y-y-you sometimes…scare me…when you get angry. I just wish I could hold you without being afraid of you hurting me…I cant take it anymore Edward! I CANT!" and that was it, I went into a totally break down…I was holding back nothing now.

"I lost my best friend! You both are fighting! I don't have anywhere to turn!" tears were pouring out of my eyes like a gushing river that just broke through a dame. I could sense that Edward was not sure what to do, or how to comfort me. Obviously he was still thirsty…his eyes were still a thick black; which was so not helping.

"You've held all that in…why?" he asked taking a stand next to the big tree where the poor deer laid. I sniffled, and tired to catch my breath. "B-because…I di-did not w-wa-want to lose y-you." My eyes were so blood shot and my heart was pounding faster then Edwards driving.

His face turned hard, I hated him like this. "I caused you pain, which was what I was trying to prevent. Steph…I cant ever lose control with you. Which is why I never got close to you…I did not want to hurt you." He paused. "But now I see that staying away from you is causing worse pain." He sighed. If vampires could cry, he would have been. Was he leaving me? Was this the end? I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Edward…your not going to leave me are you?" just saying the words _leave me_ made my fragile heart fall to pieces. And I was truly out of glue to put them all back together. It was quiet for a minute, his face going from fierce to intense in a split second. The only difference was that there was lust in his eyes; they sparkled with such want and desire.

"Fuck this! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted as he ran over to me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me harder then I have ever been kissed before. The passion grew with every movement. He tried to push me to the ground softly, but I let out a small cry in pain. Edwards head snapped up, face with such sorrow and guilt, I quickly reacted to keep him where he was.

"Im fine." I whispered before crashing my lips back to his. He tangled his hand throw my hair as I ran mine up his shirt, feeling his hard cold skin. It was definitely different with the _new _Edward. We tumbled a few times, soon landing on flat ground instead of on a slant. And as the rain picked up, so did we.


End file.
